Accidental marriage
by GuardianOfDisney
Summary: When Hiccup and Jack both get invited to Rapunzels wedding in Vegas, they do some things they might regret later on. Getting drunk? No regrets. Marrying eachother? Regret. But when life gives you lemons, or a presumably straight husband in this case, you've got to make the best of it! Hijack, Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

You tried to protest, tell her it wasn't your thing. You would be fine with just staying at home and watching a movie. Astrid would have none of it.

'You're going with me to the wedding, end of discussion.'

'Astriiiiid' you whined giving her your best shot at puppy-dog eyes. She stared back at you, not breaking eye contact as she raised her eyebrow at you, giving a slightly agitated look

'You know those don't work on me, you're not spending your spring break like a hermit!'

'Why do you care how i spend spring break?'

'Because you're my friend and you need to get out'

She grips you by the shoulders and shakes you around a bit, looking you in the eye. It almost feels like shes staring directly into you soul, trying to persuade you without having to speak **a single** word.

'I care about you, and when i tell you this will do you good, you need to believe me, okay?'

You nod your head and avert your eyes to the ground, she takes this as her cue to let you go. With a simple nod in your direction she starts walking to the door. When she reaches for the doorknob, she looks back 'Pack your things, ill be back in an hour' she flashes a small smile and closes the door behind her.

You sigh and pull your suitcase out from under the bed. As soon as Astrid breached the subject of Rapunzels wedding, you knew there was no escaping it.

In the past years, Punzie always talked about some weird locations for her wedding, but this?

You, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, going to Las Vegas? To you it sounded as wacky as Dwayne Johnson riding a unicorn. But apparently your friend decided that this was a great plan and that your comfort zone would totally extend to **casinos** and parties.

With a reluctant attitude you pack your things into your suitcase, a pair of jeans and a shirt, a pajama, some toiletries and one stuffed animal. Most people would find sleeping with a stuffed animal at 17 a bit childish, but you don't care. Your mom made this dragon plushie for you when you were only a **couple** years old. At the time the dragon plush scared the living daylights out of you but over the years the button-eyed Nadder really grew on you, and now you cant imagine sleeping without it.

When you finish packing, you still have about 50 minutes left until Astrid is going to snatch you away from the comforts of your own home. You grab your phone from the nightstand and decide to sent a **message** to the soon-to-be bride.

_Hiccup: Hey_

You only have to wait a few seconds before you get a reply, you knew she would be on her phone, she always is.

_Rapunzel: Hey Hiccie!_

_Rapunzel: You're coming to the wedding, _**_right_**_? Pretty pretty pleeeeaaaaseeee?_

_Hiccup: Calm down, ill be there. Remind me who else will be there?_

_Rapunzel: YAY (^-^). Uhmm, there is you and Astrid and and of course Flynn, and Jack will be there and just some relatives..._

Flynn is Punzies fiance, hes tall, has a goatee and a thing with frying pans, something that your blond haired friend promised to explain sometime. You don't know Flynn very well but from what you gathered, he is a pretty decent guy.

You sort of know Jack already, you met him at your last birthday, Rapunzel brought him along. Poor guy, she dragged him around the house for hours trying to get him to **meet** everyone. Well, you guess you shouldn't't feel sorry for him, he did almost burn your house down last time, but according to his claims it was 'just an accident'.

Your train of thought is rudely interrupted by the **message** tone of your phone, you unlock it and check the new message.

_Rapunzel: You're going to _**_socialize_**_ on the party, right? no sulking around in the corner! ;)_

_Hiccup: Sure, ill try not to sulk, but it is part of the Hiccup flair, you're really going to miss out._

_Rapunzel: I think ill survive. besides, you cant sulk while your drunk!_

_Hiccup: Drunk?_

_Rapunzel: Nothing, gtg bye!_

_Hiccup: …:/_

She doesn't actually believe you're going to get drunk, right? You haven't gotten drunk in over a year, not since last time when you tried to stick your tongue down Astrids throat, that was a new low for you. Since then you swore to never drink more than one drink, in fear of trying to french your friends again.

You check the time again, there are still 40 minutes left to waste. Well, you guess you could raid your fridge before all the food goes bad, that would be a shame, right?

You walk down the stairs and as soon as you go through the door into the living room, you get a face full of fur. You fall back by the sudden collision with your German shepherd. Some drool drips onto your forehead as your pet tries to welcome you back from being upstairs for an hour, so clingy.

'Hey bud, yeah i missed you too, even though i wasn't even really gone' You try to push the massive dog of off your body, that is currently being pushed to the ground.

Toothless answers your pushing with more licking, barking and excitedly jumping on you.

'Toothless!' Once again you make an effort to get free of your over sized dog, a vain effort. Only when the door opens and Astrid walks in, will the shepherd release you from its hold. He runs to Astrid who, unlike you, was prepared for the dog, she keeps her footing as Toothless crashes into her and tries to jump up her leg.

'Aren't you a bit early?' you ask your blond haired friend.

'I heard Toothless bark from across the street. I figured you might need some help.'

'Yeah, i didn't expect him' You walk over to the dog and pet his head 'but that's alright bud, you just wanted to greet me, didn't ya?' Toothless replies with a big lick across your hand 'Ah, Toothless!' you try to shake the dog drool off your hand.

'So, are you all packed up and ready to go?'

'I guess so'

'Well then let's get on the road, this is going to be a long drive'

* * *

**There you go, chapter one of my first fully self-written story!**

**I hope you like it!**

**You can always leave request in my inbox for an awfully written story :/**

**Help/criticism is always appreciated!**

**P.S I still need a beta-reader for this, any volunteers?**


	2. Chapter 2

You tried to calm her down, make her wait a few more minutes. You just needed a little bit more time. But that didn't stop her excitement.

"C'mon Jack!" Your sister grabs your large hand with her tiny ones and attempts to drag you out of your room, nearly making you to trip and fall to the ground. You pull back a bit to make her stop in her tracks and look up at you.

"Calm down, pipsqueak! I'm still packing my stuff." You ruffle your sister's hair and she glares at you through the bangs you just messed up.

She's mad at you only for a split-second though, because she immediately goes back to her bubbly, bouncing self in a blink of an eye.

"Hurry up! I can't wait much longer to see Rapunzel!" she nearly shouts and starts hopping in place.

You smile at the excitement of your baby sister. You're really excited to see Rapunzel again as well.

Last time you saw her was at Hiccup's birthday, when she announced her engagement. You were really startled by the news; in fact, you were so startled that you knocked over one of the candles on the table. The universe hates you and loves to play your luck, so of course the candle set the tablecloth alight. You nearly made the whole house go up in flames.

You're pretty sure Hiccup is still mad at you and probably holds a grudge about it.

"Why don't you go sit in the car? I'll be there in a few minutes," you tell your little sister, and she nods quickly before heading to the car. You chuckle and go back to your room, continuing your attempt in stuffing even more unnecessary items in your already full bag.

…

"My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard," you sing this ridiculous song in the falsest tone that is humanly possible; all to annoy your sister.

You flail your arm which is grasping your milkshake about, nearly spilling the contents.

You pulled over at McDonalds a couple minutes ago. Partly because your sister was hungry, and partly so you could sing this properly, with a milkshake in hand.

It seems the sister-shaming operation is working, judging by the tone of her voice when she practically whines your name.

"Jack, stop! Please! This song is awful and you seriously suck at singing!"

"Nope," you say popping the 'p'! Why should you? This is too much fun! You smirk at you sister and return to your obnoxiously loud singing.

"Can this get any worse?!" your sister cries to nobody in particular. She drops her face into her palms in shame, hoping people won't think she's related to you. You think for a while before replying.

"Well..."

She snaps her head up in horror, her eyes wide and face scrunched up in disbelief. "No. No Jack. Absolutely not! Don't you dare!"

But it's too late. Big brothers live to embarrass the life of their younger siblings, and that's what you're gonna do. You crank up the volume and roll the window down.

"My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard, and they're like it's better than yours. Damn right it's better than yours," you belt the lyrics out at the top of your lungs, unknowingly turning a few heads your way.

You stop before a red light, still singing.

You throw in some half-assed dance moves, or rather, attempts at dance moves. It's hard to drive and be a fabulous dancer at the same time. While serenading your sister with your absolutely poor singing, you turn your head to your left, looking at the car next to you.

You immediately freeze, stopping your singing mid-sentence and your mouth hangs open. The windows of the car next to you are rolled down too, and you notice the guy staring at you from the passenger seat.

Your eyes grow wide, and your face turns red in a millisecond. It's not just some guy; it's Hiccup, looking at you with a mix of confusion and horror.

Your face still burning, you give him a little uncomfortable smile while rolling up the window and turning down the volume as fast as you can.

Goddamnit stupid traffic light, turn green already, c'mon. Now would be a good time! Goddamn.

As if the traffic light gods (if there were any) heard you, the light changes from red to green and you take off as fast as possible.

"Who was that?" your sister asks, looking at you with confusion and relief in her brown eyes. The relief was probably because you had finally stopped your singing and her ears were blessed with the ability of hearing again. For a second you almost forgot she was there.

"Hiccup. Rapunzel's friend, remember?"

"Was he the guy whose house you almost set on fire?"

You let out a small chuckle. Of course she would bring that up. She's never going to let you live that one down. "The one and only." You smirk at her and she rolls her eyes at you.

She shifts her attention to the trees seemingly blurring together at the speed you're going at. You turn the volume up again and focus on the road ahead of you.

…

"Em, psst. Wake up Em, only a couple of minutes."

You softly poke the side of your sleeping sister. "Emma, we're almost at the hotel." You continue trying to wake up your sister.

The soft poking soon turns into jabbing.

"Emma, wake up or die laughing." You look at her with a smirk when you see her face. Eyes shut, brows furrowed, jaw clenched with her lips pursed. All in a futile attempt to stop herself from laughing so badly.

"You have destined your fate, princess. Prepare!" You begin tickling her sides until she can't hold herself together no more.

"Jack! Stop! You know- I hate tickling!" she tries to say between her laughs. She tries to push your hand away and scoot further away from you and the same time. "Cant stop, won't stop~" You continue to somehow manage tickling your fighting sister and driving in a straight line at the same time.

You stop the tickling when you can see the hotel coming into sight. "Almost there." Emma tries to catch her breath after almost being tickled to death and glares at you before looking to the hotel, her eyes widening at the sight of it.

"That's where were staying?" She looks up at the tall building in awe. "It's so fancy!" You chuckle again and tell her, "It sure is, lil' sis. You should thank Rapunzel when you see her. She paid for this all."

Emma doesn't look at you, instead fixes her gaze on the fancy hotel with an excited gleam in her eyes. "I will. But first, I want to explore the hotel!"

You park the car into the massive parking lot and unfasten your seatbelt. Your sister does the same and jumps out of the car. She skips ahead of you and you follow your overly happy little sister.

You look back when you hear another car coming. A quite familiar car. You can vaguely make out Hiccup and some girl from the dark windows of the car.

You catch up with Emma, praying they didn't see you and hoping Emma won't see them. But against your wishes, Emma turns around and spots Hiccup. "Jack, look! It's Hiccup!"

Emma shouts the auburnette's name and starts waving. You quickly push her around the corner desperately praying that they, again, didn't see you. Your sister looks at you confused. "Why couldn't I say hello to Hiccup?" You think about what you should say for a moment. Choosing your words carefully. If you tell her it would be embarrassing, she would probably smirk evilly and drag Hiccup's body over there. If you don't come up with a good reason, she would still probably drag him. So you settle with a simple answer.

"Just 'cause."

"Just 'cause? That's not a good answer."

"Well it's the only answer you're getting, pipsqueak." You ruffle your sister's hair again, making her give you the evil eye.

"Now, do you want to explore or not?" Her agitated stance immediately turns to excitement again, the glare melting off her face as she grabs your hand and starts running to the hotel, dragging you behind her.

"Lets go!"

* * *

**So that's chapter 2.**

**I threw in some embarrassment because let's face it Jack is an embarrassing little shit.**

**So yeah, thanks for reading and following :)**


	3. Chapter 3

For a moment, you stand in shock, you were sure somebody called out to you. Looking around, you don't see anybody; you're probably just imagining things.

You glance over to Astrid. She marches along, unbothered as always. She doesn't look like she heard anything. You put the thought to rest.

''So what time is the ceremony starting tomorrow?'' You ask her, taking your mind off things. She shrugs.

''I don't know, I'll check the invitation, but first I want to get to our room. I deserve rest after suffering through your music for six hours''

You huff and pretend to look hurt. ''For your information, my Taylor swift music can kick your rock music's ass.''

She gives you a friendly punch to the shoulder. Unfortunately, in Astrid's world friendly punch equals almost dislocating your shoulder.

''Ow'' you rub your shoulder whilst glaring at her.

''Just keep walking you big baby''

''big baby?'' you question.

''I'll have you know that I'm a full grown adult.'' Astrid just rolls her eyes and paces ahead of you.

When you enter the hotel lobby, your eyes scan around for Astrid. You spot her by the elevator, motioning you over.

''Did you check us in already?''

''Yup''

She presses the button to your floor, the 21st, and the elevator starts its climb.

Although, climb is a bit of an overstatement. The doors have barely closed before they open again on the second floor. And on the third floor and every floor thereafter.

When the elevator hits the 11th floor, you overhear people talking.

''I told you this was the wrong floor''. A girly voice.

''Well excuse me for wanting to get out of the elevator from hell''. A deeper voice argues.

''Elevator from hell?'' the girly voice giggles.

''Yes and besides, I was only off by one digit'' The deeper voice answers in a light chuckle. You recognize that voice from somewhere, but you can't quite put your finger on it.

''C'mon Em, the elevator is here already''

The elevator doors shut slowly and you can hear the hurried footsteps coming closer.

''Hurry up Jack!''

Shit.

As soon as you recognize the voice a large hand shoots between the doors. Stopping them from closing.

The hand nearly hits you in the face and you flinch. Astrid gives you a sideway glance before mouthing the words big baby. You roll your eyes.

You look back at the beanpole shoving his bag through the door with little caution. Behind him you spot a small girl, which you also recognize.

The beanpole is no other than Jack Frost, personal arsonist and dancing drama queen.

You are not a fan of this guy. His little sister, Emma on the other hand is a sweetheart. You wonder how those two are even related.

When Jack sees you his smirk melts away and he clears his throat. ''Oh, um hello Hiccup''

It seems like the feelings of distrust and despise are mutual.

Whereas Jack seems unhappy with the unexpected meeting, Emma is delighted. She doesn't hesitate to tackle both you and Astrid in a hug.

You mutter a ''hey'' and glare at snow white in front of you. Who has now involuntarily shoved himself against you due to limited space in the elevator.

The last 10 floors feel an awful lot like hell.

It doesn't help that Frost is grinding his ass against you. You swear to the gods that if this elevator doesn't get to your floor fast, you will take him on in a fight.

Luckily for you, the elevator stops and Jack and Emma get out. So does Astrid to your surprise.

''Is this the 21st?'' you ask her with a dumbstruck look on your face.

''The one and only'' She answers, without looking back.

Astrid unlocks room 213 and Jack does the same with the room right next to yours.

''Great'' you mutter and step out of the elevator.

You step into the room and throw your bag on the bed.

''This side is mine'' you yell at Astrid who is inspecting the bathroom.

''Fine by me!'' she yells back.

You unpack some of your stuff and Astrid flops on the side next to you.

''So what's the deal with you and Frost, you seemed a bit icy''

''Oh haha, hilarious''

''No but seriously, are you still mad about the whole candle thing?''

''He almost set fire to my house!''

''But he didn't''

''But he almost did''

''Boohoo, get over it''

''Wow thanks''

''Why are you acting all stuck up anyway, I know you like him''

''I do not!''

''Of course you don't. Anyway, I'm taking a shower, go keep yourself busy or something''

''Mmkay''

Astrid shoves herself off the bed and walks into the bathroom. You pull your phone out of your bag and scroll through your newsfeed.

Your phone vibrates and you get an incoming call from Rapunzel.

Accepting the call, you hold the phone to your ear, only to immediately hold it away. Rapunzel is screaming through the phone.

''Hiiiiiiii Hiccy''

''Hey Punz'' you answer.

''Howsyoudoing?'' she slurs the words together.

''Are you drunk?'' you ask her. Through the phone you hear music and the sounds of what you think is a casino.

''a lil bit''

''It's like 6 pm!'' You sigh, rubbing your temples. It's still way too early to be dealing with Punz when she's drunk.

''Yes, but you should drink to, 's my wedding tomorrow. Get loose''

''You know I don't drink''

''One drink Hicc, doesn't even have to have alcohol''

''One, on the condition that you don't have another one''

''Awwww but Hicc!''

''No ifs and no buts''

''Fine''

You hang up and grab a coat from your bag.

You knock on the bathroom door. ''Astrid, I'm going to pick up Rapunzel, she's drunk!''

''Okay, have fun!'' she answers back.

You step out of the door and close it behind you.

In the hallway you make eye contact with Jack, who is waiting for the elevator.

You exchange a ''hey'' and decide to take the stairs; you are not ready to go through that again.

* * *

**So first things first, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I actually have no excuse I just forgot all about this story for a while.**

**But hey im back again, I got a notification of a review and I was like shit.**

**So I typed up this masterpiece since I dont have anything else to do anyway.**

**I havent seen Tangled in a while so Punz is probs hella OOC, but hey she's drunk. Nobody really is the same when they're drunk, right?**

**Anyway enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

You slam your shot glass down on the bar, feeling the burning sensation of the alcohol spread its way through your body. You signal the bartender, silently pointing to your glass. He gets the hint and makes his way over to you, bottle in hand. As he refills the glass, he looks at you with concerned eyes. You catch his gaze and feel yourself starting to talk, as if he asked you something. Maybe he did, to be honest you have had quite a few shots and the world around you is starting to look hazier by the second.

''He was my friend, at least I think he was.'' You mumble, looking down at your fidgeting hands. ''It's a bit of a gray area. I said some things and he got mad and then I almost burned his house down and he got even madder. And I have no idea how to fix this royal mess I've made of myself.'' You heave a sigh and catch your head in your hands, feeling it pounding against your palms.

The bartender musters a smile. ''that's rough kid. Maybe you should talk things through, get a grip on how he's feeling and all that.'' You're quit for a moment, trying to process what he said, after a second or two of silence; you nod and thank him for his advice. You slam back the shot, figuring you might as well drink it and after leaving a tip for the bartender, you make your way into the casino.

You can almost feel the energy of it all, the anxious people, the noise of the machines and the inaudible sound of hearts around you beating faster. You wobble through the casino and steady yourself on one of the slot machines, starting to doubt whether that last shot was such a good idea. Nevertheless, you keep walking through the maze of machines and people, looking around for the Willy Wonka slot machine, the place where you know Rapunzel is wasting her money. After a bit of searching and pushing yourself through the crowds, you find her standing in front of the machine. She isn't alone though, she's flailing her arms around, like she always does when she tries to prove a point. Across from her you see the frail body of Hiccup, hunched over a bit. He looks like he's beyond exhausted and at the point of caving in to whatever the long haired blonde across from him is making him do. You try to catch bits and pieces of their conversation without getting involved. Too bad Rapunzel has spotted you already and in one fluid movement, she drags you over.

You are now standing at arms length from Hiccup, who looks every bit as uncomfortable as you at the sudden development of actions. You comb your hand through your hair, resting it in your neck as you smile sheepishly at Hiccup. Before things can get any more uncomfortable, Rapunzel speaks up.

''Jack, tell Hicc that he needs to loosen up, have an _ALCOHOLIC_ drink and get the stick out of his ass!'' She swings her arms around wildly, putting emphasis on the alcoholic part. She looks up at you expectantly, jabbing her elbow in your side.

You turn to her ''Punz, I don't think I-''

Hiccup interrupts you mid-sentence. ''Why would you bring him in? I told you I'm not drinking any alcohol and bringing snow white over here into the conversation won't change that!'' He argues pointing an accusing finger in your direction whilst glaring at her.

It seems that your arrival has riled Hiccup up, seeing as he is standing up straight again and is screaming at Rapunzel, full of new-found determination.

You hold your hands up in the air defensively ''I don't want to be in this conversation either'' Hiccup turns to you, still glaring, and you look away. You pinch the bridge of your nose, closing your eyes; all this screaming isn't helping the pounding in your head.

Before Hiccup can shout at you or Rapunzel again, she marches in the opposite direction, dragging you with her. You see Hiccup mutter something and he turns around, disappearing into the crowd.

You turn back to Rapunzel and dig your heel in the casino carpet, making her stop in her tracks. She looks up at you, eyebrows scrunched, cheeks flaming red and steam practically blowing out her ears.

''What the fuck was that all about?'' you ask her, making eye contact.

''I told you!'' she screams, swinging the arm that isn't clenching yours to pulp around.

''No, you didn't. You know Hiccup never drinks and you haven't gotten mad before, now tell me why you're really mad'' you explain in a calm voice while prying your hand from Rapunzel's death grip.

Rapunzel lets go of your hand, and buries them in her hair. She sits down on one of the nearby bar chairs and her hands droop to her sides. She sighs and looks down at the floor. ''I don't know, I mean, I'm getting married tomorrow Jack. _Married_. And Hiccup hasn't had a date in forever.'' She looks up at you, tears brimming in her green eyes. ''I just want him to be happy'' her voice is barely audible. You crouch down, locking eyes with her. Cupping her cheek, you wipe away the tears threatening to spill. ''Listen to me Punz, he will be happy. He just needs a little more time, not a mother. Just let him find his own way, okay?'' She thinks for a moment, and then she nods. She wraps her hands around your neck, pulling you into a tight embrace. ''Thank you Jack'' She sniffles, before burying herself deeper into your hoodie. You pet the back of her hair affectionately. She pulls away from the hug.

''What now?'' she asks, green eyes staring up into your blue ones. ''I'll talk to Hiccup'' You tell her, knowing you're probably the last person he wants to see. ''You are going to freshen up and then play with Emma, I left her with Flynn, promising you would come over later'' She nods, getting out of the chair and hugging you again. You chuckle and hug her back before waving her off to her room. Now all that's left to do is find Hiccup.

This is going to be fun.

* * *

**Yoooo, would you just look at that, another chapter.**

**So after reading back my previous update i realised it fucking sucked.**

**So this is to make up for it i guess?**

**Also, i havent had internet for like two days so i had plenty time to write; next chapter will follow directly hereafter.**

**Im kinda proud of this one and the next. Looks decent for a change, even without beta.**

**Faisyah (my beta) if youre reading this, sorry im not making these go through you, didnt know if you still wanted to be my beta...**


	5. Chapter 5

You swing your hips to the beat of the music. Jack appears behind you, putting his hands on your hips. You let him, feeling his heart beat and his breathing on your neck.

…

_He sits down at the bar, next to you. You already feel yourself being driven into a corner, feeling constricted, unable to escape._

_''__Did she send you here?'' you speak up, looking at the glass of water in front of you._

_''__I volunteered'' he answers. ''She just wants you to be happy'' there's a short pause before he whispers ''I do too.''_

_You scoff. ''Then why force me to drink?''_

_''__I don't know'' he combs his hands through his hair. God, you hate it when he does that._

_''__I'm not drinking'' You stir your straw through your glass, ice cubes dancing around._

_''__I'm not forcing you, all I'm trying to say is, it's not a crime to let go for once. It takes a load of your shoulder, lets you live in the moment.'' He's looking directly at you; you're still avoiding his gaze, not ready to look up in those piercing blue eyes. You know once you look into those, you'll get lost in them and cave in._

_You know Astrid was right, you like him, a lot. Still, you can't let yourself give in. You know that as soon as you'll drink your first shot, you will have the perfect excuse to go all out. To do what you never dared. But you can't. You can't let your heart be broken again._

_He places a hand on your shoulder and you look up. Blue staring into green. You want to kiss him right then and there. Instead you mutter ''Two shots'' and Jacks eyes light up. He lets go of your shoulder and you feel yourself already missing the warmth. The bartender sets down two shots, giving Jack a wink. You shrug it off and slam the shot back. The burning feeling spreads through your body and you cough. The warmth of the alcohol isn't an unwelcome feeling though. It feels like everything is tingling and a small smile graces your lips. You look over to Jack, who is already motioning the bartender for his second one. You wonder how many he already had._

_The bartender sets down another shot and you decide you don't care. You want to live in the moment._

…

You and Jack are still dancing together. You feel the pounding of the bass in your chest and you turn around, throwing your arms around Jacks neck, gazing up into his eyes. You lean in closer until you're only a few inches apart. Jack closes the distance and connects his lip with yours. You moan into the kiss, having dreamed of this moment for way too long. You kiss him back and feel the tingling spreading through your body again. Pulling back from the kiss, you breathe heavily as he leans his forehead against yours. Looking into Jacks eyes, they are so much more beautiful up close. The word blue doesn't do them justice; they look more like an ocean, a sky or maybe even a blizzard. You could stare into those eyes for eternity and for a moment -just a short moment- you feel like you will and you smile.

…

Groaning, you rub at your head. You open your eyes and close them immediately. Was it always so bright in here? Now that you think about it, where is here? It looks like your hotel room but different. You open your eyes again and scan round the room. You sit upright and start climbing out of the unfamiliar bed. A sudden groan to your right makes you stop in your tracks, slowly you turn around. Looking straight at the sleeping form of Jack Frost, shirtless, you let out a whimper and try to climb out without waking him. When you attempt to step out of the bed, your foot gets caught in the sheets and you fall face first to the floor with a loud 'thud', foot still on the bed, wrapped in the sheets. More groaning comes from the bed and looking over your shoulder, you see Jack peering over the side. A smirk graces his lips as he stares you down. Following his gaze you notice that you are butt naked. Luckily for you, you're laying on your chest so the only thing frost got a view at was your ass. With a huff you pull down the sheets, releasing your foot. You quickly shove yourself under the bed.

You see Jacks feet stepping on the floor and walking over to the bathroom, when he gets to the bathroom door, you notice that he is also naked, giving you a good view of his ass. Color rushes to your cheeks as you smile sheepishly to yourself. Before you can really enjoy the moment, a thought invades your mind. You're naked, he's naked and you woke up in the same bed.

_Shit. Shit shit shit. _You wouldn't, you couldn't and you haven't, right?

Before you can give it anymore thought, Jack has made its way back to you and drops your clothes next to the bed, in your reach. You mutter a 'thanks' and he just snickers. You quickly dress yourself and get out from under the bed. You stand up and spot your phone on the nightstand. Grabbing it, you make a dash for the door. You close it behind you and slide down the frame. Looking down at the phone in your hands you notice a missed call from Astrid, You forgot all about her. Snapping yourself out of your pity party, you stand up and knock on room 213, the room you share with Astrid. She opens the door, takes a quick look at you and shakes her head, laughing.

''Wow, you look like shit''

''Thanks, are you letting me in?'' you ask, rolling your eyes.

''Depends on why you left me alone tonight'' She crosses her arms and stares at you, eyebrow raised.

''Oh, yeah, sorry'' You rub your neck, trying to think of an excuse ''I, uh, slept over at Punz''

''You could have called'' She steps out of the doorframe, motioning you in.

''Sorry, kind of forgot. Too much drama y'know?'' you lie.

''Well, praise yourself the luckiest man on earth for not sleeping here last night'' She says, flopping down on her side of the bed.

''Why?'' You ask, sitting next to her on the bed.

''Frost was really going at it'' she points at the wall separating the rooms of you and Jack.

You freeze. _Maybe you did_. You mentally slap drunk you for being such an idiot.

''Oh'' is all you manage to say.

''Yeah, he and some poor girl were busy all night'' She makes a disgusted face ''God the sounds Hicc, I was at the point of puncturing my ear drums!''

Your cheeks flush red and you just stare at your hands.

Astrid sits up right. ''Anyway, make yourself look decent, the ceremony is starting soon''

You nod and walk into the bathroom, running the sink and splashing some cold water in your face. Taking an aspirin you find in your bag of toiletries, you look at your reflection. You look like shit, hair sticking out in every direction, bags under your eyes and _holy freaking shit is that a hickey? _You inspect the red mark on your collarbone. After making a mental note to slap Jack for that, you button your shirt up further, hoping Astrid didn't notice it.

You walk out the bathroom, after doing your best to make your face look presentable, and walk over to your bag. You take out your suit and disappear back into the bathroom to get yourself dressed. When fully dressed, hickey covered up, you sit on the bed, silently browsing through your phone. Astrid walks over to you and fixes your tie. Then, she fidgets with the frilly pink dress Rapunzel is making her wear as the maid of honor, clearly uncomfortable with the garment.

You look at Astrid and smile a bit; she gives you a weak smile back. ''We'll survive _hiccy_'' she says. You cringe at the nickname and rub at the spot on your collarbone, pretending to straighten your tie. Astrid grabs the keys and pets you on the back before shoving you out the door.

* * *

**BAM, super quick. it finally happened! they did it.**

**They dont realise half of what they did yet but it still counts.**

**Here is the fluff!**

**This chapter right here is my baby, hella precious.**

**Ill probably post the next one soon. Im having a hard time getting my grabby hands on the computer.**

**Also my road trip is ending in a few days, so i should get some stable internet.**

**Anyways, enjoy**


	6. Chapter 6

The car engine roars to life and you wave the newlyweds off on their honeymoon. Just before the car speeds away, you can hear Rapunzel shouting ''See you in two weeks!'' You just smile and keep waving, so does the rest. You keep waving until the car is completely out of sight and most people have gone inside. You keep standing until almost nobody is left. You sigh and walk back into the hotel, pressing the button for the elevator. The elevator slowly comes down from the floor above you. You step in and wait for the doors to close. Before they do, Hiccup steps in. He smiles at you, a bit uncomfortable, and stands in the corner across from you. He takes out his phone and as he scrolls through his feed you notice a small mark at his collarbone. You smirk a little and, unable to contain your laughing, let out a chuckle.

His head whips around, looking at you questioningly. He raises an eyebrow. You just shrug. He doesn't lower his gaze. Eyebrow still raised he mutters ''What is it?''

''Oh, it's nothing'' you respond, letting it go silent for a moment before laughing again ''_Hiccy''_

''Oh god'' he groans, following it up with ''fuck you'' He lowers his gaze to his phone again.

You clamp your lips shut, trying your absolute best not laugh. You fail miserably and you have tears in your eyes when you speak up again

''Well, I think I already did''

Its silent for a moment and you can see Hiccups cheeks flushing a deep red. He turns to you with wide eyes; you laugh so much your stomach hurts. When the elevator reaches the 21st floor your laughing hasn't died yet, at all.

Hiccup steps out of the elevator, arms crossed. He opens his door and slams it shut behind him for good measure. You shake your head and make your way to your room.

Your aunt has already picked up Emma, insisting that you should have a fun time in Vegas and that she´ll take care of her. So you flop down on your bed and turn on the TV, switching through the channels until you decide that there is nothing on. You turn to your phone, clicking on your most recent photo, you swipe back through all the photos you made at the ceremony.

_Flynn and Rapunzel kissing. The wedding cake. The first dance. Rapunzel in her dress. Hiccup in a dress. A picture of Emma in the car._

Wait.

You go back one picture and stare at it for a moment. It's definitely Hiccup and that is no doubt a dress. When did you take a picture of Hiccup in a dress? When did Hiccup ever wear a dress? Confused, you send Hiccup a text.

_JF: You+dress?_

You wait for a reply, getting more confused on how you got that picture. Admittedly, it is pretty cute; Hiccup in a long white dress. He kind of looks like a princess. Your phone vibrates and you look at the message.

_HH: What are you talking about?_

You quickly type out a reply

_JF: Have you ever worn a dress?_

_HH: What is this, some sort of fetish?_

_JF: Maybe o.0_

_JF: Just kidding, answer the question…_

_HH: No?_

You send the picture to Hiccup, waiting for a reply.

_HH: I have never seen this dress in my life…_

_HH: I'm coming over._

You hear a knock on the door and open it, tossing your phone on the bed.

''Frost what the fuck is this, how did you get this picture and when?'' He demands, arms crossed

You motion him in and he sits down on your bed, arms still crossed. ''Well?''

You comb your hand through your hair ''I don't know, I was scrolling through pictures and found this one on my phone. I was hoping you had some clarification''

''Well I don't'' he flops down on your bed, staring up at the ceiling.

You walk over to the bed and lay down next to him. ''Do you have any idea what happened that night'' you ask, turning your head to look him in the eye.

''Are you kidding me? The last thing I remember is that first shot'' He turns his head as well, staring up into your eyes. You are only a few inches apart and you think about kissing him. You decide against it. This thing between you –whatever it is- has already caused enough confusion.

You stare at the picture again, still wondering how it got on your phone. A thought pops into your head. ''Do you have any pictures on your phone?'' you ask him, hoping to get some clarification. He fishes his phone from his pocket ''I don't know, ill check'' He opens his camera roll and sure enough, two pictures of that night appear. He hesitantly clicks on the first. Snickering, he shows the picture to you. The picture displays you, in a dress. A bit like the princess one Hiccup was wearing, except its mermaid style. You throw your hands over your eyes, groaning. Why would you have gone so low and wear a dress? You already know Hiccup is going to hold this against you, for the rest of your life.

Still laughing, the freckled boy clicks on the second picture he took that night. His laughing dies away seconds after seeing the photo. He stares at it for a few minutes before throwing the phone to you. He silently makes his way over to the bathroom and closes the door behind him. You stare at the closed door, bewildered at what just occurred. You grab the phone and stare at the picture, understanding Hiccups shock. The picture is a selfie of you and Hiccup, smiling widely, both wearing the aforementioned dresses, both showing off what you assume to be wedding rings. You look at the picture on the screen, figuring you're imagining things and that it will change into another picture shortly. It doesn't.

You stare at the picture until the phone locks itself and you are left with your own reflection in the phone screen. Sighing, you put the phone down and hesitantly walk over to the bathroom door. You knock on the door thrice. ''Hiccup?'' you question. No answer comes from the other side of the door. You creak open the door, seeing that Hiccup hasn't bothered to turn on the lights. You flick the switch and your eyes take a moment to adjust to the sudden light. When your eyes are used to the harsh lighting you see Hiccup sitting in the corner of the room, knees pulled tight to his chest, head down. You slowly walk over to him, sitting next to him. You put your hand on his back; rubbing slow, comforting circles before pulling him close to you. He throws his hands around your middle, partially lying in your lap. You pet his hair, whispering sweet nothings.

''It'll be alright, I promise''

''We'll get through this''

Hiccup looks up at you, cheeks wet with tears. His eyes seem to stare directly into your soul, tugging at your heart. You cup his cheeks and wipe away his tears with your thumbs. Pulling him completely into your lap, He throws his arms around your neck, crying into your hoodie. You continue rubbing his back and whispering incoherent words. This, for now, seems to be all he needs.

* * *

**So this will be the last chapter for a good while, im now at the airport back home so i wont have as much free time to write. Ill try mys best but im not sure because a lot of stuff is happening. Anyway i hope this will statistfy you all!**


End file.
